


Life Changing Field Trip

by skippy_is_invisible



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Beifong-centric, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippy_is_invisible/pseuds/skippy_is_invisible
Summary: Toph and Zuko go on a “life changing field trip” after the war hunting down former Fire Nation elites that want Zuko assassinated. Together as the Blind Bandit and Blue Spirit, here's the field trip Toph and Zuko deserve. (credits to visit-ba-sing-se on tumblr for the promt)
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Life Changing Field Trip

Something was off. Something had been off all week but Zuko could quite put his finger on it. Maybe I’m just paranoid. He thought to himself. Zuko felt as if he was being watched. Technically he was always being watched. The palace staff was always watching him, asking if he needed anything. They were always there. Just looking over his shoulder he could find a guard or maid. But this week was different. At first Zuko thought he was just anxious about the cultural summit between the other nations happening at the end of the month. That’s what he had been telling himself all week.

Zuko had been in his study late at night when he saw a shadow move out the corner of his eye. Zuko only sighed. He was tired. He didn’t feel like fighting off an assassin. This would be the third assassination attempt on Firelord Zuko.

After the first attempt on Zuko’s life, his friends were outraged. The five of them insisted on staying with Zuko for protection. What was supposed to be a one week stay at the palace turned into a month, not that Zuko minded. There were no assassination attempts when Team Avatar was staying with him. The Avatar was enough to intimidate any assassin. For as powerful as Aang was Zuko would admit that he would be terrified of Katara, Toph, and Suki. Zuko knows from personal experience that those three can and will kick anyone’s ass in a fight. The month that the team stayed with Zuko made him feel at ease. It was nice to be around his friends again. Zuko didn't realize how much he missed Sokka’s lame jokes or Toph’s sarcasm. He missed Katara’s warmth, Suki's spunk and Aang’s cheerful personality, although he would never admit it. Suki was now staying permanently, making the Kyoshi Warriors his personal guards. 

However, the Kyoshi Warriors weren’t at the palace that night. They were all visiting their families. Zuko had found out that Kyoshi Island has a special holiday that is meant to be spent with family and friends during the last week of spring. Zuko sent them all home to celebrate, leaving him with his original staff of guards.

It’s not that the palace guards are inadequate, but they would never measure up to the Kyoshi Warriors. And to be completely honest, Zuko was afraid that some of his guards were in support with the New Ozai Society. Although all the guards that currently worked at the palace proved their loyalty, it was a thought that kept him up at night.

Zuko knew if he called the guards the assassin would just run away and try again another night, so he sat there and waited for the other to make the first move.

After ten minutes of silence, Zuko dodged a knife flying towards his head. Zuko turned to face the assassin. Compared to the last two, this assassin put up the best fight yet.

Furniture was knocked over, curtains were burned, and glass had shattered. When the guards heard the noise they quickly rushed into Zuko’s office only to find the assassin pinned to the ground with their own knives.

“My lord, are you alright?” The guard asked.

Zuko was out of breath, leaning up against the wall. Zuko was exhausted both physically and mentally. The lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

“I’m fine. I trust the two of you can handle it from here?”

The guards nodded, cuffed, and carried the prisoner away.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Zuko woke to Toph tearing open his curtains, shouting, “Rise and shine Sparky!”

“Toph!” Zuko jumped out of bed and Toph pulled him in for a hug.

“What are you doing here? Please tell me I didn’t forget something important!”

“Calm down Sparky. I just wanted to surprise you. Don’t you know it’s not healthy to be stressed this early in the morning.” Toph poked him in the chest.

Zuko let out a deep breath and looked out the window. His eyes widened.

“Toph?”

“Yeah?”

“What time is it?”

“About noon.”

“I’m late! I’m so late!” Zuko rushed to get dressed and fix his hair. “I have a meeting with the nobles, and the economic adviser, and the board of education…” Zuko rambled on.

Toph would have laughed if she did feel how fast Zuko’s heart was beating.

“Zuko.” she cut him off, “ I already took care of that stuff.”

“What? How?”

“I had your meetings rescheduled for a few days after the cultural summit. I spoke with your advisors and they said they take care of it.”

“But-”

“No buts. And besides, after what happened last night, you deserve to rest.” Toph left no room for discussion.

Zuko sighed. “How’d you find out?”

“Your advisers.” She stated candidly.

Zuko let out another sigh and flopped back onto his bed.

“That’s the spirit! Relax, take the day off, visit the turtleduck pond. I’m sure your children miss you.”

Zuko rolled his eyes but smiled into his pillow.

“You could even spend the day with your old buddy Toph.” she now sat at the foot of his bed.

“Alright. Just let me get dressed.”

Once Zuko reached his closet Toph said, “Don’t wear those stuffy formal robes.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s your day off. Wear your normal clothes.”

“How scandalous.” Zuko said and Toph chuckled.

“Your jokes are improving Sparky. Maybe one day you’ll actually be funny.”

The two of them spent the entire afternoon at the turtleduck pond. Toph told Zuko about her metal bending academy and students. Zuko gave her the short version of what she had missed at the palace in the last six months. He told her about the boring nobles and generals who criticize everything he did and the gossip among the staff. After that he didn’t say much for the rest of the afternoon but that was okay. He and Toph could sit together in comfortable silence for hours. They sat under the tree, shoulder to shoulder, enjoying each other’s company.

Toph and Zuko slept together on the floor of his room. Toph liked to snuggle up to Zuko because he was “a human heat pack.” Zuko didn’t mind. He only pretended to be annoyed. He read aloud some of his theatre scrolls before they went to sleep. It felt just like old time and it made Zuko a little sad. He wished the rest of his friends were there with them.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next day Zuko woke up at dawn. He carefully slipped out of Toph’s grasp and pulled the blanket further onto her. Zuko then prepared himself for a full day’s work ahead. 

Zuko was busy all day but made time to eat dinner with Toph.

“I paid a visit to your new friend today.” Zuko looked up from his bowl. “I learned something interesting.”

“Please tell me your interrogation methods were legal.” 

Toph ignored him and continued talking.

“He told me that a group of nobles and high ranking military officials want you gone.”

“No shit.” This wasn’t anything new to Zuko. They always made it very clear that they were displeased with his work. “Are they part of the New Ozai Society?”

“No. They’re their own power hungry group.”

“Great. Another group I’ll have to take care of. I can’t wait till the Kyoshi Warriors get back.”

“That’s not all. He told me that since he failed, they’re planning something for the cultural summit.”

Zuko put his food down, giving Toph his full attention.“What are they planning?”

“I don’t know. I asked him but he didn’t know much either.” Zuko let out a sigh of disappointment. “However, he did give me a list of the people involved.”

“Well, that’ll make things a lot easier.”

“Well…”

“What is it?”

“Now that word got out that he failed, they’ve all gone into hiding.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Zuko groaned and put his head down on the table.

“Don’t worry Sparky. I have an idea.”

Zuko looked up.

“How about since I never got a life changing field trip, this could be it.”

“What?” Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“You and I could track them down! You as the Blue Spirit, and me as the Blind Bandit!” Toph exclaimed.

“How’d you know-”

“That’s not important. What’d you say?”

“I can’t just leave Toph. As much as I’d want to, I have a country to run.”

“I already thought about that. I had one of your scribes write to Uncle for me. Can take over temporarily.”

“But what about the cultural summit?”

“I promise we’ll be back in time.”

Zuko was silent for a few moments then said, “Alright. But only if Uncle says he can take over for a while.”

“Don’t worry. He should be here by the end of the week.”

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Zuko said.


End file.
